A Taste of Armageddon
Streszczenie USS|Enterprise|NCC-1701 znajduje się w drodze do systemu NGC 321 by zainicjować kontakty dyplomatyczne z cywilizacjami tam mieszkającymi. Po kilku niezrozumiałych przekazach odtrzymują wiadomość od mieszkańców planety Eminiar VII, centralnej planety układu: code 710, by trzymali się za wszelką cenę z daleka. Ambassador Robert Fox ignoruje wątpliwości Kirk'a który chce zastosowac się do tego życzenia, i nakazuje mu wprowadzić Enterprise do systemu. Rozkazy Kirka są jasne: za wszelką cenę nawiązać stosunki dyplomatyczne. On, Spock, pisarz Tamura, i dwóch żołnierzy, Galloway i Osborne schodzą w dół; spotykają tam Mea 3 z Dywizji Kontroli, wysłanej przez Eminian Union. Kirk orientuje się, że jest w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie. Mea zabiera go do Wysoka Rada, której lider, Anan 7, odrzuca dyplomatyczne starania Kirka – z powodu wojny między Eminianem a Vendikarem. Anan wyjaśnia, że Eminiar jest w stanie wojny z trzecia planetą systemu, Vendikar, i to od prawie 500 lat. Jednak mimo uderzeń prosto w miasto Kirk i jego zwiad nie widzą oznak wojny. Żadnych eksplozji, żadnej radiacji, nic, co sugerowałoby jakieś szkody Spock domyśla się prawdy: wojna jest prowadzona przez komputery. Staraty są obliczane, a ofiary mają dwadzieścia cztery godziny na zameldowanie się do komory dezintegracji żemy ich smierć mogła zostać zarejestrowana. Taki system ochrania cyweilizację obu planet, mimo że kosztuje nie mniej istnień niż tradycyjna wojna. Kirk nie może uwierzyć, że ludzie tak po prostu ida do maszyny dezintegracyjnej; Anan zapewnia go, że jego ludzie mają wysokie poczucie obowiązku. Potem mówi Kirkowi, że gdy Enterprise wszedł na orbitę, stał się legalnym celem, i został zniszczoiny przez eksplozję trikobaltowego satelity. Podobnie jak ofiary wojny na powierzchni, załoga Kirka ma dwadzieścia cztery godziny na zameldowanie się przy dezintegratorze. Kirk i zwiad zostają uwięzieni, by zapobiec komplikacjom Mea ma zamiar bronić systemu. Mówi Kirkowi, że gdyby ludzie nie zgłaszali się do komory dezitegracji, Vendikar musiałby użyć prawdziwej broni, a Eminiar odpowiedzieć tym samym, co zniszczyłoby obie cywilizacje. Eminianie używają podstępu. Duplikator głosu pomaga Ananowi 7 przekazać załodze Enterprise rozkaz stawienia się na powierzchni planety. Scotty,nabrawszy podejrzeń, analizuje przekaz i odkrywa fałszerstwo. Tymczasem na powierzchni Spock używa swych zdolności telepatycznych, by wprowadzić w błąd strażnika więziennego. Myśląc, ze więźniowie uciekli, otwiera on celę i zostaje szybko obezwładniony. Zwiad niszczy komorę dezintegracyjną nr 12. W odpowiedzi Anan 7 nakazuje poszukiwania I jednocześnie konwencjonalny ostrzał statku, znajdującego się na orbicie. Deflektory statku powstrzymują ostrzał. Kirk pojmuje, że jedynym sposobem ocalenia statku wraz z załogą jest powstrzymanie walk. Potrzebuje w tym celu pomocy Mea 3. W międzyczasie ambassador Fox próbuje uratować sytuację. Kontaktuje się z planetą, oferując opuszczenie osłon i przedyskutowanie spraw na spokojnie; Anan pozornie się zgadza. Jest to jednak podstęp, majacy umożliwić Eminianom zniszczenie statku I uratowanie ich umowy z Vendikarem. Szczęśliwie Scott, przy wsparciu Dr. McCoy', stanowczo odmawia wykonania rozkazu Foxa. Mówi, że zwiad został pewnie uwięziony, a statek ostrzelano bez żadnej prowokacji z jego strony. Fox grozi Scottowi sadem polowym za niesubordynację i przesyła się na planetę. Anan wraca do swego biura. Ukryty tam Kirk napada na niego, żądając umożliwienia mu kontaktu ze statkiem. Anan jest bardziej zainteresowany ocaleniem swego świata i odmawia. W końcu jednak daje się przekonać i mówi, gdzie są komunikatory; Kirk, słusznie podejrzewając podstęp, wypycha go na korytarz przed sobą. Mimo to zostaje obezwładniony przez strażników. Fox przesyła się na powierzchnię ze swym doradcą. Zostają odeskortowani, ale nie do pokoju narad, jak się spodziewali, zamiast tego Anan i jego strażenicy zabierają ich do dezintegratora. Szczęliwie dla ambasadora Spock odgadł juz wcześniej jego zamiary, i ratuje go, niszcząc dezintegrator. Dopiero teraz Fox pojmuje, jak niebezpieczny błąd popełnił i przyłącza się do walki.. thumb|left|Eminiańscy strażnicy pilnują Kirk Przetrzymywany w pokoju narad Kirk orientuje się, żeVendikar oskarżył Eminian o złamanie traktatu Anan próbuje przekonać Kirka, mówiąc, że jeśli jego załoga nie stawi się w komorze dezintegracyjnej, Eminiar i Vendokar czeka prawdziwa wojna, która je zniszczy. Kirk nie jest tym poruszony. Anan otwiera komunikator, nawiązując łączność ze statkiem; Kirk wykorzystuje tę okazję do nakazania wypełnienia General Order 24 za dwie godziny. Anan grozi zabiciem zwiadu, jeśli załoga nie stawi się natychmiast na powierzchni. Kirk informuje go, ze to groźba bez pokrycia, gdyż za dwie godziny "Enterprise" zniszczy Eminiar. Anan jest już bezradny; musi wziąć odpowiedzialność za los swej planety. Wykorzystując sytuację Kirk terroryzuje strażników pochwyconym fazerem. Potem wyjawia swój plan; by ocalić załogę, chce zakończyć wojnę. W tym celu niszczy komputery wojenne. Vendikar uważa to za zerwanie traktatu I planuje prawdziwą ofensywę. Następny atak będzie już realny. Alternatywą jest zawarcie pokoju. Kirk mówi Ananowi, że skontaktowawszy się z Vendikarem łatwo uświadomią im okrucieństwo prawdziwej wojny. Anan przypomina sobie, że łącze komunikacyjne z Vendikarem wciąż istnieje, choć nie było uzywane od stuleci. Teraz może być właśnie odpowiednia chwila, by go użyć.. Fox ofiaruje się służyć za mediatora między Eminiar a Vendikar, a Kirk zostawia go, by mógł w spokoju wynegocjować warunki pokojowe. Pamiętne cytaty "Sir, na pana ramieniu siedzi wielonogie stworzenie." : - Spock, przed obezwładnieniem strażnika przy pomocy Vulcan nerve pinch (z niesmakiem) "Dyplomaci! Najlepszym dyplomatą, jakiego znam, jest naładowany fazer!" : - Scott "Pisarzu Tamura; pani tu zostanie i powstrzyma tę młoda kobietę przed samobójstwem. Proszę ją znokautowac i usiąść na niej, jeśli to będzie konieczne" : - Spock "Dyplomacja, moi panowie, to coś, co powinno się zostawić dyplomatom. Pan ma okazać natychmiast pokojowe nastawienie." "Nie, sir - nie zrobię tego!" "Co pan powiedział?" "Nie opuszczę deflektorów, póki ''kapitan mi tego nie rozkaże." "''Otrzymał pan rozkaz ode '' mnie." "''Mr. Fox! Oni sfałszowali wiadomość od kapitana, strzelali do nas – spodziewa się pan, że teraz można im zaufać?" "Spodziewam się wykonania mojego rozkazu!" "Rozumiem, ale nie opuszczę osłon." "Pańska odmowa naraża całą misję! Wyślę pana za to do karnej kolonii, mój autorytet –" "Znam pański autorytet, ale osłony pozostaną podniesione!" "Pańskie nazwisko będzie na pierwszym miejscu w moim raporcie do Centrum Kontroli Federacji!" (wychodzi) "Cóż, Scotty – teraz pan go wkurzył!" "Fakt, trochę go podgrzałem. Ale nie opuszczę osłon na słówko jakiegoś paniczyka z dołu... przynajmniej póki się nie dowiem, co jest z kapitanem." : - Fox, Scott, i McCoy "Panie i panowie, proszę szybko wyjść z komory albo możecie odnieść kontuzję." "Co pan robi, Mr Spock?" "Wprowadzam w życie inny wariant dyplomacji, sir." : - Spock i Fox, nim Spock zniszczył komorę dezintegracyjną. "Miliony ludzi zabitych! Całkowite zniszczenie naszych kultur, naszej i Vendikar. Nieszczęście! Zaraza! Śmierć głodowa! Straszne rzeczy! Ból i agonia!" "Czyżby to pana przerażało?" : - Anan 7 and Kirk "Nigdy nie byłem żołnierzem, Mr. Spock – ale uczę się bardzo szybko." : - Ambassador Fox "Czy pańskie pięćset ludzi jest bardziej ważne niż setki milionów z Eminiar i Vendikaru? Czy jest pan potworem?!? "Jestem barbarzyńcą. Sam pan to powiedział." : - Anan 7 i kapitan Kirk "Śmierć, destrukcja, zaraza, horror... taka właśnie jest wojna, Anan. Dlatego jest tak niepożądana. Ale wy uczyniliście ją czystą i bezbolesną - tak bardzo, że nie widzicie powodu, by ja zakończyć, a ciagniecie ją od pięciuset lat. A że jest to jedyny sposób, by ocalić moją załogę, moich ludzi... Położę temu kres, w ten sposób lub inny." : - Kirk "Byłem przekonany, że potrzebuje pan pomocy; Widze, że się myliłem." "Skąd, podszebuję pomocy; właśnie tutaj, Mr. Spock." : - Spock i Kirk, w pokoju narad Eminianiu "Czy pan wie, co pan zrobił!" "Wiem.Przywróciłem wam horror wojny. Vendikar jest teraz przekonany, że złamaliście traktat i szykuje na was prawdziwą broń. Możecie zrobić to samo… ale następny atak nie będzie już wyliczaniem numerków w komputerze. Oni zniszczą waszą planetę, wasze miasta. Wy, oczywiście, zrobicie to samo; gdybym był na pana miejscu, już szykowałbym bomby. Tak, panie radco, ma pan losy wojny w swoich rękach. Może pan to rozegrać przy uzyciu prawdziwej broni, albo alternatywnie – ''położyć temu kres! Zaprowadzić pokój." "''Nie może być pokoju! Nie widzi pan - potrzebujemy wojny! Jesteśmy morderczym gatunkiem! Z wami jest to samo - wasz ''General Order 24!" "''W porządku - taki jest instynkt. Ale instynkt można przezwyciężyć. Jesteśmy ludźmi, mamy na rękach krew milionów dzikich lat. Ale powstrzymaliśmy to! Potraliśmy przyznać, ze jesteśmy zabójcami, ale dzisiaj już nie zabijamy. To wszystko. Wiedząc to wy też nie musicie zabijać... ''dzisiaj. Proszę porozmawiać z Vendikarem, założę się, że są tak samo przerażeni, zszokowani I niepewni jak wy -- pragnący zobić cokolwiek, by uniknąć tych okropności. Daję wam alternatywę; pokój albo destrukcja. Wybór nalezy do was." "''Jako trzecia strona, zainteresowana wyłącznie pokojem, chciałbym zaoferowac swe usługi jako mediatora między wami a Vendikarem; Mam pewne ''małel doświadczenie w tych sprawach." "''Mamy tu bezpośrednie łącze do Wysokiej Rady Vendikaru... ale od stuleci nie było używane." "Więc czas, by to zrobić." : - Anan 7, Kirk, i Ambassador Fox, po zniszczeniu komputerów wojennych "Kapitanie, to sprawiło, że prawie uwierzyłem w szczęście." "Cóż, Mr. Spock – ''pan sprawia, że prawie wierzę w cuda." : - '''Spock' i Kirk Zza kulis * This episode includes the first use of the name "United Federation of Planets". "The Federation" had previously been mentioned in , but the organization's full name was first revealed in this episode. :''However, Ambassador Fox refers to "Federation Central" when angrily warning Scott he will be * Zgodnie z tym, co mówił David Gerrold, komputerowe wyliczenia ofiar wojny w tym odcinku pokrywały się ze statystykami wojny w Wietnamie. * Wiele lat po nakręceniu tego odcinka, w 2003, w komiksie z serii "Star Wars" sportretowano planetę o nazwie Stacja Vendikar , co może być wspomnieniem Vendikaru z tego odcinka. * Spock mówi o telepatycznym połączeniu "między Wolkanami." W odcinku Mudd's Women, Harry Mudd mówi, że Spock jest "częściowo Wolkaninem." Późniejsze odcinki identyfikują go jednak po prostu jako Wolkanina. *Pierwsi mężczyźni i kobiety, którzy wchodza do dezintegratora I umierają, są później widoczni na korytarzu, gdy Kirk i Spock strzelają z fazerów. * Jako porucznik kanadyjskiej artylerii, James Doohan was threatened with court martial for real for sayingbył kiedyś zagrożony prawdziwym sądem polowym za odmowę wykonania rozkazu. Strzelając według otrzymanych koordynat odstrzeliłby głowę jednemu ze swoich ludzi Szczęśliwie jego dowódca zorientował się w sytuacji, odwołał rozkaz, a Doohan został później awansowany na kapitana.. Występują * William Shatner jako kapitan Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock Gościnnie * David Opatoshu jako Anan 7 Rónież występują * Gene Lyons jako Ambassador Fox * DeForest Kelley jako McCoy * James Doohan jako Scott Udział biorą * Barbara Babcock jako Mea 3 * Miko Mayama jako Tamura (określona jako "Tamula") * David L. Ross jako Galloway * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Sean Kenney jako DePaul oraz * Robert Sampson jako Sar 6 Niewymienieni * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie/ Eminiański strażnik #1 * William Blackburn jako Hadley/ Eminiański strażnik #2 * Ron Veto jako Eminiański strażnik #3 * Frank da Vinci jako Brent/ Eminiański strażnik #4 * John Burnside jako Eminiański strażnik #5 * Majel Barrett jako głos komputera * Walker Edmiston jako głos z eminiańskiego interkomu * Malone (imię nieznane) jako pomocnik Foxa * Nieznany aktor jako porucznik Osborne de:Krieg der Computer en:A Taste of Armageddon (episode) es:A Taste of Armageddon fr:A Taste of Armageddon (épisode) it:Una guerra incredibile (episodio) ja:コンピューター戦争（エピソード） nl:A Taste of Armageddon Kategoria:Odcinki TOS